This invention relates to a display device for holding and displaying articles of clothing.
It is known to provide a display device especially suitable for the support and display of woollen garments such as sweaters or cardigans. The device has a first support element, usually a generally horizontal top bar, which passes across the shoulders of a garment at the top, outside of a neck aperture. It further possesses a pair of second support elements, typically two shorter bars, which pass through the neck aperture of the garment to locate one inside each shoulder zone. These are usually slightly offset, i.e. in a different plane, from the first bar. Finally, it possesses latch or clip means mounted on or adjacent the first support element, to receive and retain an upwardly folded lower edge. Optionally, all of the above structure can constitute the upper portion of a frame defining fold lines e.g. by means of a bottom bar or by optional additional bars, vertical or inclined, overr which sleeves may be folded.
The present invention relates generally to an improved version of such a device and to a clip assembly and other features adapted for use with such an improved version.
The known device involves generally transverse upper elements, and clips, all configured to provide a structure supportive of and capable of displaying the important neck and shoulder regions of garments, upon which device moreover the garment can be readily refolded and clipped after removal and trial. The improved features of the present invention in the various embodiments enhance the neck and shoulder support, and/or provide clips of improved appearance and function.